Without You
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: One Shot What would happen if she lost him forever? Who would she turn to? In her hour of need Aura finds someone to love her, when she lost the one she loved. Aura X Sarge


Me: Another little One Shot. Just a cute little Fluff between Aura and Sarge. And no it aint really gunna happen. This is just for if it DID happen.

* * *

_**Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My hearts stuck  
In second place ooh  
Without you…**_

Rain fell from the clouds as the heavens cried.

_**Well I never thought Id be  
Lying here without you by my side  
It seems unreal to me that  
The life you promised was a lie  
You made it look so easy  
Making love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted  
But what about me**_

Aura sighed. Although the funeral had been over a week ago, the pain was still fresh in her mind. Her whole frame felt numb. She had been like this ever since HE died. Aura let several tears fall down her hood and onto the carpet.

"You miss him, don't you?" Aura turned and looked at the Army Jeep. More tears soaked the carpet. The Jeep pulled up and watched her. Aura held his gaze for a moment before she broke down sobbing.

"Oh Sarge…I don't know what I'm going to do without him!" Sarge gently nuzzled her, and Aura buried her face in his side. Sarge pulled her into a hug and held her, "I know, I know. I miss him too. But we'll get through this…together."

The two stayed in that position for well over an hour. Eventually Aura calmed down but she whimpered quietly when Sarge started to let go. Sarge then tightened his grip.

"I'm Sorry Sarge…"

"Don't be." Aura snuggled into his side, needing to be close to someone. Sarge had never been this close to anyone. Well other then HIM.

Just over a week ago it had been a perfectly normal day in Radiator Springs. That was until…the stampede. Mater had once again started a tractor stampede, but this time Frank had followed.

Everyone got out of the way but Aura had frozen in fear as Frank got closer. Everyone yelled at her to move but she didn't hear them. Fillmore saw that Aura wasn't moving and yelled, "AURA!!"

The bus darted into the street and knocked Aura out of the way. Aura blacked out but not before she heard Fillmore's oil curdling scream. Aura awoke several minutes later. Sarge was next to her, "Aura are you alright?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm alright…where's Fillmore?" Sarge turned away and gazed at the street. Aura's eyes widened when she saw bits and pieces of green metal and engine. She felt her heart stop as she noticed one piece of metal had a yellow flower and a peace symbol on it.

"Oh dear God…" Tears burned her eyes as they rolled down her hood. He was gone…Fillmore was gone…all because of her…

The funeral was held a few days later. Aura stayed long enough to say goodbye to the man she loved, and then she vanished. Aura returned to Las Vegas and moved into an apartment there.

She hadn't answered any calls or letters, and she never left the apartment. Aura hadn't seen a soul since she left. But she was glad to see Sarge. The Beetle felt as if she had lost everything.

Sarge watched her cry; he took a breath before gently kissing her cheek. Aura looked up at him and smiled for the first time in over a week. Sarge smiled back then kissed her cheek again.

Aura snuggled closer, she could never love Sarge the way she did Fillmore but it was nice to know he cared. Sarge nuzzled her gently and kissed her again.

"Aura…before he died, Fillmore was going to give you this." Sarge gave her a black box. Aura's breath hitched in her throat as she opened the box to find a diamond lug nut. Aura held it close before putting it in her jewelry box.

When she returned to Sarge's side he nuzzled her again, "I know it's not as glamorous as his but…" Sarge gave her another black box. It was another diamond lug nut. Aura's eyes widened and she looked at Sarge who blushed slightly.

"Fillmore wouldn't have wanted you to be alone…" he said quietly. Aura blinked slowly, "Your not doing this just so I'll have someone are you?"

Sarge shook his head, "No, No. After you left I realized that…I loved you. I never noticed it when Fillmore was alive…but after he passed it finally came to me…" Aura looked at the lug nut and something, she didn't know what, told her it was okay.

Some how she just KNEW that Fillmore was okay with this and wanted her to be happy. So, she smiled, "Sarge…"

"Y…yes?"

"I will. I will marry you." Sarge smiled then kissed her on the lips. Aura snuggled close to him, their engines purring quietly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fillmore watched the two with a smile. Fillmore had known Sarge cared for Aura; he just needed a little help proposing. The bus sighed contently, Aura would be safe and Sarge wouldn't be so lonely.

Fillmore could finally rest in peace, "Good bye Aura…I love you…" Fillmore then disappeared, leaving the old Jeep and the once heartbroken Beetle to themselves.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aura smiled, she had heard the quiet whisper.

"I love you too…"

Sarge smiled, he knew who she was talking to, but he kissed her all the same. At that moment Aura knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Me: Can you say 'AAAAWWWW!!'! Yeah I felt bad for killing Fillmore but it had to happen for this to work. Now remember it aint gunna happen it's just if it DID happen. 


End file.
